Aftermath
by Apollo Wings
Summary: One off short... five years after the events of awakenings we meet our heroes and assorted characters at a funeral and they remember the one that brought down Archdemon Urthemiel.


Authors note: I just wanted to do a short! Comment and review as you see fit. You'll get the gist of what happened during the blight in the story. The setting is at Lake Calenhad docks at Wynne's funeral. All boons given to the people of Ferelden (so even though only one warden was recruited... magi are free-er, Alienages have a Bann, dwarves get more help, Dalish get the Hinterlands).

* * *

The sun was unbearably hot, as it had been all week, but they all clustered round the funeral pyre. Zevran, Leliana, Alistair, Anora, Loghain and Fergus Cousland. It had been five years since the person who had brought all these people together had died atop Fort Drakon and they were all so lost without her. Yet another of them had died and it was more than some could take.

"Maker take this mage into your arms and know that she is worthy of your love." the priestess threw the elfroot leaves into the flames as Wynne's Will had commanded and left the throng of grievers.

"Look after her Wynne... she'll be up there killing hurlocks and laughing if you can't see her." Alistair turned from the pyre and looked at his wife and father-in-law as he walked away. She'd made all this happen and couldn't have been here to help him cope with it.

"You don't talk of my sister often Alistair." Fergus was following the king towards The Spoiled Princess tavern.

"She's spoken about often enough." Fergus caught the coldness in his voice but carried on regardless.

"I've heard all the bard's songs your majesty. I've even had an account from the red-haired dwarf... Who happens to be coming down the hill with an entourage." Both the men looked up to the entranceway of the Lake Calenhad Docks and saw the group arrive. Alistair recognised the burn of the Taint within them and walked to them instead of continuing to the tavern. Only four had turned up but it was a larger group that expected.

They fell on bended knee behind the one at command and Alistair sighed. He still wasn't used to this. He'd all but had to shout at Fergus to call him by his name rather than 'your majesty' but the man would slip up every so often. "Arise Grey Wardens. You're late by the way."

Leonie Caron dusted off her robes and the group behind her took similar steps to look less dishevelled. "We were beset by bandits on the way your majesty. Although there should be no excuse for our tardiness." The Dalish elf behind the woman glowered at the word 'bandit' but quickly remembered the situation and stood to attention.

"How ya doing yer kingship?" Oghren looked up to Alistair.

"I'm tired if you must know. How has Amarantine been treating you Warden-Commander?" Alistair immediately returned to talking to the mage in charge.

"The locals have been much more forthcoming after I saved the city when The Mother attacked, but it has been an uphill struggle. Many of the Banns have been difficult. Most probably remembering the Tevinter Magister Lords. But Vigil's Keep has been restored as well as the city and all is well."

"Yes. I was quite confused when The First Warden assigned you there but nevertheless... the two factions are dead and you've proven a fair Arlessa."

"Thank you your majesty."

"Come... the wake has been set up in the tavern and I'm sure you're all starving." The group of wardens followed the King and Teryn into the tavern and all got platefuls of food and sat down at the numerous tables set out for them.

The rest came in, in dribs and drabs and sat with whom they wanted. Nathaniel Howe was sitting close to Leonie Caron and out of the line of sight of Fergus Cousland but there was hardly any animosity in the room as all assembled were remembering the white-haired mage and blight companion.

* * *

"So, how has Highever been? I haven't had the chance to visit after the last uprising in the Bannorn." Fergus almost choked before swallowing his food and clearing his throat.

"The grave has received a larger than usual amount of pilgrims this year and the city has been overflowing because of it. Not that the merchants have been complaining. Bann Cyrion Tabris made an official visit to our Alienage and declared it one of the best he's ever seen and that brought a rise in Elf population from Denerim and Amarantine when the news was announced."

"I see. How is your lady-wife Fergus?"

"As intolerable as ever Alistair. Habren recently redecorated the Castle in the latest fashions."

"No pitter patter of Cousland feet?" Alistair nudged the man he wished could have been his brother-in-law in the ribs.

"Due in autumn if you must ask. And your queen?" He returned the jab and picked up his mug of ale.

"The Ice Queen is busy in court most days. I was surprised when she actually decided to join us on this occasion. But she doesn't mind much with me travelling so often."

"Trying to remember the year of travelling?" Fergus had been trying to coax the story out of the King during the entire day and so far had been met with nothing.

"Yes." Alistair sighed. "I miss those days for the simple things. Biscuits and cheese by the fire and a good lute song."

"Constant darkspawn threats on your lives?" He gulped back a mouthful of ale and continued pushing.

"She could take on all the darkspawn single-handed when she was on watch. I think she 'allowed' us to get them if we were with her."

"My sister was a battle-maiden without compare." Fergus let a tear slip down his cheek and he brushed it off.

"She was. But let us return to mourning another day. Today we remember our dear friend and stand-in grandmother Wynne in the way she wished us to." They clinked mugs and spoke to others.

* * *

Nathaniel had turned in early, as had Velanna and Leonie Caron wished she'd had some help with carrying Oghren while he was drunk. Leonie pushed the drunken dwarf into his room, knowing he'd fall asleep on the floor and returned to the wake. As the Commander of he Grey she was required to stay as long as possible and had refrained from drinking for this reason.

She looked about the room and an imposing man with grey and black hair caught her eye. "Warden Loghain, I thought you were assigned to Montsimmard?"

Loghain didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking to him and patted the empty chair next to him. "Commander Caron."

"I suppose the crown is getting involved with the Wardens again?" She sat next to him and took the glass of wine offered, sipping the very nice Val Royeaux red.

"When doesn't it? Anora wished me here and here I came. Yet the Orlesians still follow it seems." He made a small gesture at her and Leliana but Leonie bristled at the obvious hatred.

"I was born native to Ferelden. Duty made me travel to Orlais, as it did for Mistress Leliana. Be thankful I speak the common tongue." She'd become particularly good at hiding the slight accent but Loghain was particularly good at knowing where to find it.

"I'd be thankful if I never had to return to Orlais again." He grumbled and took another gulp of ale.

"Then be thankful. I've received orders from Weisshaupt that I am to go there in a month. You'll be taking over Vigil's Keep as Arl and Commander of the Grey." She removed the letters from her pack and smoothed them out on the table for Loghain to read.

"And how many Wardens are there?"

"I have a total of fifty Wardens stationed in the Keep and another sixty-seven at Soldiers Peak. Ten magi, ten rogues and thirty warriors at the Keep, thirty-two magi, twelve warriors and eleven rogues at the Peak. I heard you helped Warden Cousland clear Soldiers Peak so I'll assume you know that the magi are being trained well by Avernus." She raised her glass to Loghain who grimaced slightly before clinking his mug with her.

"You are very accurate with numbers Commander Caron." He allowed the compliment and Leonie noticed it.

"I need to know where my wardens are stationed Loghain. They're your headache now." She took a good portion of the wine and placed the glass back on the table. "There have been whispers that Shroud is also returning to Weisshaupt. I would like to speak with him again."

"There have been whispers Leonie, that you and Shroud were more that wardens-in-arms and _that_ was the reason you were given separate assignments. No doubt if Elissa hadn't made Alistair king and I'd died in the final blow, they would have been separated." Leonie stared at Loghain. Letting the information sink in.

"Indeed, Shroud and I were together. But we're learning not to get involved with Ferelden politics or King Alistair would have been up in Amarantine these five years." She finished the last of her wine and stood up before adding. "But you make no mention of your new command until it has passed. Weisshaupt got an angry letter demanding you were kept in Orlais indefinitely by the King. I was the one who asked you remained in Ferelden." She thought about the whole thing. No point in keeping the situation quiet with _him_.

"So it was not Anora that got me out of Orlais?" Loghain caught her hand as she tried to leave.

"No. I did. The Orlesian mage and Commander of the Ferelden Wardens ranked higher than the Queen of Ferelden to the First. Look after my Wardens Loghain. Or Shroud and I will return and I'll practise my Tempest on you. I might have mentioned that you would be better suited to my position as well."

"Of that. I have no doubt. You're most probably the nicest Orlesian I've ever met Leonie. Although you needn't feigned surprise that I was here instead of Montsimmard." He let go of her hand.

"I'm not Orlesian Loghain. I'm a Grey Warden - and I know you'll make a valuable commander. Just as Warden Cousland didn't kill you and made you a Warden. You're worth more alive and working than dead." She left the stunned Loghain and joined Fergus Cousland at the bar.

"So all Wardens class me as their uncle?" Loghain shouted the words at her but she didn't reply. King Alistair glared at him and he scowled back at his son-in-law. Anora wandered over and sat in the newly vacated seat.

"Elissa couldn't kill you father but Alistair will. He won't forgive you for not taking the final blow. Despite your allegations of being left at the gate." She gave him a pat on the back.

"I was Anora. Elissa took on the archdemon with a drunken dwarf, an assassin who I hired to kill her and a mage who only knew healing magic." He counted his fingers to make sure he was right. "Oh and her mabari 'Hunter' who I believe left to go to Par Vollen with the Qunari."

"And she left you alive after everything you did to her. Commander Caron told me what she's done too. Alistair is going to sulk because women hate him." She laughed a little at this because Anora wasn't a huge Alistair fan either, despite being married to the fool. "So expect a few icier glances over the next three weeks before you leave for Amarantine."

"If looks could kill my dear... Elissa might have killed me when she found out I sided with Rendon Howe." He looked back at that meeting with scorn. He'd almost thought she would kill him then and there for that mistake.

"And she still didn't kill you."

"She was a cruel woman, I've spent five years in Orlais." Only he and his daughter knew the soft smiles and laughter of the Queen. She gave him a smile and left him as Leonie Caron had. She sat next to husband and he whispered something to her that got him a stern look. Loghain chuckled under his breath at the antics of the royal couple.

* * *

"Fergus Cousland. Brother of the famous Blight-ender Elissa." Leonie sat down and was passed a glass of wine by the bartender, the same Val Royeaux red.

"I've heard a lot of things today Commander Caron. I'd rather not speak of my little sister for the moment. Damn fool." Leonie was caught by the anger threaded in his voice and moved the mug of ale in his hands away from him.

"Well when the Teryn of Highever speaks like that of his hero sister I might have to ask why." She noticed the mug was empty. He was also quite pink in the cheeks... and not being a man who blushed easily it was from drink. Almost five years of dealing with Oghren had given Leonie a second nature to dealing with drunk men.

"Ask Loghain about the Witches Ritual! She didn't need to die. No Grey Warden did!" He was angry but didn't raise his voice - preferring to almost hiss the words between his teeth.

"I've never heard of a Ritual that means no Grey Warden dies when they kill an Archdemon. Could you tell me?" She drew her stool closer and noted the tears that were waiting to fall in his eyes.

"Maybe it's being at another funeral... but I've been asking around for a story about my sister... one from when she's alive and not the great hero." he took a deep breath and continued, telling Leonie all he knew.

"So the Archdemon would be in the arms of an evil witch and would undoubtedly cause another Blight in time. Thanks to your sister's ultimate sacrifice - she meant there will only be two more Blights before darkspawn will no-longer be a threat."

"She could have ordered Loghain to kill the Archdemon." He spoke the words softly.

"I would have taken the final blow. I would never order another to die for my own life. Let us not speak ill of the dead." He gave him a rough hug.

"I always thought it was a situation of no choice. It helped me cope, it helped me move on."

"We all have a choice Fergus. Elissa could have fled Ferelden and let it become overcome by the Blight. She won't be forgotten for all she did and you shouldn't taint you memories of her by thinking of what she could have done." She pulled out of the hug. "But if you speak of her choice near the end... she had a few. Sacrifice herself, sacrifice the king, sacrifice the hero of Riverdane who had helped restore the country you love into it's rightful state or do this ritual that she had no guarantees over and possibly give unlimited power to a maleficar. She chose as any commander would."

"But she wasn't a commander. She was my sister."

"She is your sister Fergus. In death - Sacrifice. It's part of the Grey Warden motto and it's true for us all. When we die we travel into the deep roads and take out as many darkspawn as possible. Only five have taken the Ultimate Sacrifice and you should be proud that your sister had the morals to do it herself." Leonie remembered who she was talking to. "It doesn't help the families of that Grey Warden but it's something to think on." She picked up and drained the glass of wine.

"I'm sorry. I just insulted everything your order stands for."

"Don't worry. It's hard when your entire family is gone. Enjoy your life Fergus. She died so you could live in a world without darkspawn." Leonie stood up and left the nobleman to continue drinking. She made the customary 'good-nights' and went to bed, dreaming of a world where an archdemon child was skipping in the grass, Elissa Cousland was the Commander of the Grey in Amarantine and she was with Shroud in the Free Marches.

* * *

Authors note: So that was cheerful! I know there wasn't much focus on the fact it was a funeral but I couldn't think of another situation that would bring the people all together. I know the POV seems to switch a lot - but that's because there isn't one. I used author's prerogative and read the characters minds.


End file.
